<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Governor Of Ba Sing Se by helshotashades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760350">The Governor Of Ba Sing Se</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helshotashades/pseuds/helshotashades'>helshotashades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, Angst, Azula is an angry ball of spite, But he deals with them like the Adults™ of yore, F/F, F/M, Fire Lady Ty Lee, Fire Lord Azula, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Teamwork, How Do I Tag, I really love embarrassed Toph, ITS TRAGIC, Iroh actually is just, Katara Ships It, Language, M/M, Manipulation, Sokka is also a little shit but we like him better, Sokka is not quite right in the head, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt, Zuko is a little shit, Zuko is a very tired dad, apparently the gay runs in the family, because she doesn't know what to do if she doesn't, but a corpse is a corpse of course, but he has a backstory now, but like, heads up a not-super graphic dead person, i re-write and edit like a bitch, in the loosest sense of the tag, is a thing, lesbian Toph, like mistakes were made, like that whole mating bite thing, ozai is a fucking fucker, ozai totally didnt, so pure, tags will be updated as we go, that grew a plot and demanded fluff, this is a work in progress, this is not a coincidence, yeah idk i needed a cheap plot device</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helshotashades/pseuds/helshotashades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months ago, Phoenix King Ozai, fell in battle against the Avatar. Two months ago, the Avatar was found dead from his injuries. Today, Fire Lord Azula has finally appointed a Governor to Ba Sing Se.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(eventually), (if i can figure out a good enough dynamic), Aang &amp; Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula &amp; Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula &amp; Zuko, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki, Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Sokka, possible Mai/Haru, possible Toph/Suki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Zuko's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko is probably the only sane adult left in the room after Mai leaves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has come to my attention that I should probably make a few things clear. </p><p>Firstly, the pair-bonding mechanism in this story is going to be more or less the one used in A/B/O fics. However, this is NOT an A/B/O fic, and there will not be any secondary genders or mpreg or anything like that.</p><p>Secondly, if this is at all confusing to you, please tell me! Some things will be revealed later in the story, but I would hate to leave you hanging on a plot thread that I thought was resolved. </p><p>Finally, I have no beta, so the overall garbage-can quality of this fic is mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Mai, please!”</p><p> </p><p>Mai looks at Zuko with an expression on her face that he thinks might be longing. She sighs and turns away. “The arrangements have already been made. Goodbye, Zuko.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko lunges for her sleeve, pulling on it and halting her departure. </p><p> </p><p>“Mai, it doesn’t matter!”, he cries, “You know I love you, Mai, please—“</p><p> </p><p>Mai turns around sharply, flinging her hand out and into Zuko’s face. Seven knives fly out of her sleeve and embed themselves in a nearby pillar.</p><p> </p><p>“I TOLD YOU NO!”, she shouts, face red. In the ensuing silence, she turns even redder, and leaves in a hurry.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the best refusal yet!”, says a voice behind Zuko, with a snort and a giggle. “Ugh, I would kill for some bean curd puffs right now.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko takes a deep breath and turns around. The Water Tribe peasant is rolling on the floor, laughing. His collar has come loose, somehow, leaving the ugly bite mark on his left shoulder on display. Zuko shudders briefly, his matching mark aching in sympathy. </p><p> </p><p>He looks down at Sokka distastefully. “How did you even get out here?”, he asks, staring at the untorn silk strips tying his wrists and his fingers together. “Besides, shouldn’t you be off trying to kill yourself again?” </p><p> </p><p>“Look here, jerkbender, do you even know how hard it is to tie a noose with your feet? Using silk? I have better things to do, like laugh at the free show. She actually likes you, too! Look, she even made sure your face is symmetrical again!”, Sokka says, sending himself into a fit of laughter again, as smoke starts coming out of Zuko’s nose. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko roars in rage, sending a huge blast of fire into the sky. “WHY DO YOU RUIN EVERYTHING?!?”</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Sokka has apparently gotten used to fire, because he doesn’t even flinch like he used to. “Whatcha gonna do, huh, Prince Ponytail? Lock me up? Murder my tribe? Oh, wait, forgot. You already did that. Whoops. Musta slipped my mind.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko turns with a bright flame held threateningly in his hand, but Sokka just smiles back mockingly. </p><p> </p><p>“You have a conscience!”, he sing-songs, “Hey, ‘Zula, Zuko has a conscience!” </p><p> </p><p>“How quaint. I see your bondmate is as charming as ever, little brother.”, Azula smirks, Ty Lee standing beside her. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko realizes they must have been there for a while, and somehow manages a respectable bow, even as his face burns. “Fire Lord Azula. Lady Ty Lee.” </p><p> </p><p>Of course, this is the moment that Sokka decides to stand up. Azula turns towards the motion and frowns exaggeratedly. “What? Going to try to charge me again?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” Sokka replies. “Right now I’m enjoying my complete lack of consequences for anything. It’s so great, ‘Zula! I can do whatever I want, and dearest Zuzu here has to pay the price!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow!”, Ty Lee exclaims, “That sounds like fun! Wait, so can I do that?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Azula says, flatly. </p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee turns to Sokka, pouting. “That’s not fair. How come he gets to be rude, and I don’t?” </p><p> </p><p>“Good point, Ty Lee.”, Azula says. “Why did you decide to bite him anyways? I understand why he bit you back, of course, but there is a reason nobody pair-bonds. Of course, given your history of thinking you know better than others.... well, it’s not very surprising, is it?” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko has to make a concerted effort to take deep breaths and not start a fight. “Why are you here?”, he asks through gritted teeth. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you should know that I do care about you, Zuko. It’s really such a shame that the few Dai Li agents who knew would rather die than tell us how they managed to brainwash so many people.”, shrugs Azula.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko sighs, done with Azula’s mind games. “Get to the point.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve appointed you governor of Ba Sing Se.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?”, Zuko gasps, processing. “Me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, him.”, Azula deadpans, pointing to the Water Tribe peasant behind him, as Ty Lee muffles a giggle. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko lets out a slightly deranged laugh. “You’re joking.” </p><p> </p><p>“I <em> was </em> joking.”, Azula says, smiling triumphantly. “Your bondmate is actually the new governor of Ba Sing Se.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, ha ha, Azula. I’m not as stupid as you think I am.”, Zuko says, as his face begins to return to a somewhat normal color.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on, Zuko, don’t be silly,” Azula chides, “if I was joking that time, Ty Lee would be laughing.” </p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee wraps an arm around Azula’s waist and stares adoringly at her wife. “Of course I would, ‘Zula! You’re always so funny when you try to h—“ </p><p> </p><p>“Quiet!”, Azula orders sternly, though her hand curls fondly around Ty Lee’s. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka has been suspiciously quiet, and when Zuko glances at him, he can tell that Sokka is as surprised as he is. </p><p> </p><p>“But—“, Zuko begins.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about what Uncle said the other day.”, Azula interrupts. “You know, when he tried to escape. About how even a coward like the Avatar would fight when cornered.” </p><p> </p><p>At Ty Lee’s concerned look, Azula adds, “Well, Uncle said ‘rat’, but you get the idea.” </p><p> </p><p>Sokka lunges at Azula, shouting, “How dare you say that about Aang!”, but is neatly shut up and paralyzed by Ty Lee. </p><p> </p><p>“Besides, it’s not like I’m letting him have free rein, exactly.”, continues Azula, unfazed. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko brings his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Are you crazy?”, he asks, after a long pause. “Ba Sing Se is filled with rebels, so you’re going to hand control of the city to an insane friend of the Avatar and not expect military resistance? How will the nobles even support this?”    </p><p> </p><p>“I trust in your ability to keep your mate out of trouble. He’ll do all the unpleasant governing for me, and you can reap all the credit.”, Azula says. “It’ll be fine, Zuzu, trust me. You said Uncle was happy when he was running that tea shop of his, right? I’m going to give it back to him, and you’ll be able to visit him all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>This must be a dream. ‘Azula always lies.’, Zuko tells himself. There has to be a reason why Azula is doing this. How can it be possible that Azula would accept the risks of giving Sokka control of Ba Sing Se and releasing Uncle? </p><p> </p><p>Zuko shakes his head, asking Azula, “What do you get out of this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me put it this way.”, Azula says, putting a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “I’m giving this rat a chance to make life better for all of those poor peasants in Ba Sing Se. If he can deliver, then perhaps I may even grant him effective stewardship of his homeland.” </p><p> </p><p>There it is. She wants compliance. Sokka and Uncle will not fight to the death if they believe they can make things better without conflict. But why? Azula has them both firmly under her thumb. This is a recipe for destroying the empire. Why would she risk so much just to possibly ensure their compliance? </p><p> </p><p>Unless Azula has some hold on the city herself. The Dai Li have been relocated, and their headquarters are on the outskirts of the Capital City, but some might still remain in Ba Sing Se. Zuko’s eyes narrow.</p><p> </p><p>Azula turns from Zuko’s accusing gaze towards Sokka’s disbelieving one. Azula nods at him encouragingly. “Yes, the South Pole is in need of capable leadership, Sokka. All you need to do is prove yourself in Ba Sing Se, and the south is all yours to command. Will you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka nods furiously, and Azula laughs. “It is settled, then. You will leave for Ba Sing Se in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Naturally, a member of the royal family will need an escort, isn’t that right, Prince Zuko?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Thanks for reading. If you have any ideas for where this story should go, or if you have any specific criticisms of my work, please comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We're Halfway There (Living on a Prayer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Sokka is an annoyance, and conveniently also gives the confused voices in his head plenty of exposition.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The royal procession makes its way through the old subway routes atop new fast-moving steam engines. </p><p> </p><p>‘It’s not nearly as fast as when the earthbenders used to push the carts’, Sokka thinks, aimlessly. </p><p> </p><p>Inside the car, there’s not much else to do. Sokka’s hands are bound to his forearms in front of him, the ties covered by voluminous sleeves. His thighs are strapped together, forcing him to sit up straight, almost regally. A scarf is wrapped around the bottom half of his face, obscuring the gag underneath. At least the ties on his ankles will have to come off at some point, but for now Zuko gloats in hard-won peace beside him. </p><p> </p><p>When Sokka had first been captured in that fiasco of a prison escape, he had known that there was a good chance that he was never going back. It didn’t matter. He’d found Suki. He’d found Dad. Sokka had never expected to not be locked away like the others. The Fire Nation had tried to use him as bait for Aang. He’d had none of that. </p><p> </p><p>They’d learned quickly that Sokka had to be kept chained up, and to keep him away from anything sharp, hard, or otherwise dangerous. And then, one day, after innumerable escape attempts, Zuko had bitten him. </p><p> </p><p>The bite was supposed to be an ancient gesture of devotion, but Sokka had later learned that the bite was an antiquated method of humiliation in the Fire Nation. It didn’t change the fact that Sokka’s body believed he and Zuko had been mated. It had been really annoying, firstly because the jerk bastard smelled like the morning after a successful hunt, and secondly because since Sokka hadn’t bitten Zuko, there was nothing keeping Zuko around to ensure Sokka didn’t die from bond-sickness. </p><p> </p><p>Mai had been furious then, but she was positively livid when Sokka had managed to bite Zuko back. Mai had declared that it was officially and completely over on the spot. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka can remember the day like it was yesterday. </p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee had said something ridiculous, and Zuko had stopped in the middle of a form to stare. His back was turned to Sokka, and Mai’s grip on him had slackened. Sokka had seen his chance, and he’d lunged for it, like a man dying of thirst.</p><p> </p><p>It was glorious.</p><p> </p><p>The mouthful of coppery blood Sokka had gotten for his trouble tasted a little bit like berry mash, but mostly like victory. The hawk that brought news of the death of Ozai in battle against the Avatar was just the cherry on top. Even the surprise re-flaring of his own bite mark (contrary to what some may say, Sokka really didn’t mean for it to be permanent) couldn’t stop his high. </p><p> </p><p>It was only later, when they’d locked him away, out of sight and out of mind, that he’d realized the full significance of what he’d done. He’d laughed hysterically, even as he tied a makeshift noose out of his clothing. He couldn’t stop it. He’d laughed until the noose tightened around his neck and he couldn’t breathe. The ensuing silence was suspicious enough that Sokka had been saved, unfortunately. The guards had learned quickly to use silk instead of iron to restrain him when Sokka had given himself a concussion with the iron shackles they’d used, and still Sokka laughed. He’d laughed until he'd made himself sick, refusing food and water and rolling around in filth until he was at death's door.  </p><p> </p><p>Even at the point where there were guards watching him 24/7, Zuko had come to find him in convulsions with shards of glass in his mouth. He’d eaten a random vial, and the guards hadn’t noticed anything off in his behavior. Zuko had been infuriated, and that was why Sokka had spent the last week bound to Zuko’s bed and gagged.  </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the grief that had made him crazy, or the helplessness, or the rage. Maybe it was just that Sokka was a realistic person, and he’d had to admit that even if he somehow escaped, he’d be useless and would end up dying anyways. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka decides to stop wasting his energy glaring at the jerkbender, and instead focus on finding out what he can about the Outer Rings. Somehow, he gets the impression that he won’t be seeing much of it, governor or not. </p><p> </p><p>He lays his head on the door, feigning sleep, and slowly shifts until he can see through the curtain. The Outer Ring is in flames. People scream soundlessly and run away from the blazing crops. He needs to see this to stop it. Sokka stares at the flaming ruin of Ba Sing Se, mind racing.  He could… And then the people would… </p><p> </p><p>Sokka wakes to a servant throwing a heavy hooded cape over his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmph!”, Sokka complains, muffled by the gag. </p><p> </p><p>The servant bends down to untie his ankles, and Sokka can’t resist the chance to get some petty revenge. When the ties finally come loose, Sokka kicks her in the face. Not particularly hard, because spending a week tied to a bed isn’t exactly conducive to exercise, but enough to annoy the servant, who reaches for one of his ankles so that she can wrestle a pointy-toed shoe onto his uncooperative foot, but by now Zuko’s had had enough.  </p><p> </p><p>“Leave us.”, he orders, and the servant scurries out of the compartment gratefully, leaving the shoes behind. “If you’re going to be difficult, then you can walk without shoes.”</p><p> </p><p>Not a minute later, the train stops, and Sokka smirks silently as he walks triumphantly across the smooth, even ground to the litter behind Zuko. A footman grimaces at the lack of footwear, but says nothing, and helps Sokka into the litter. </p><p> </p><p>When the litter begins moving, Sokka lets out a high pitched scream. Zuko involuntarily flinches and turns to look at him. Sokka holds his glare, and rolls his eyes. Slowly, of course, so that Mister I-have-no-emotions can understand the sentiment. The streets of Ba Sing Se are paved, so it doesn’t really matter if he has to go barefoot. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko grins like a wolf and pulls the curtain open grandiosely. Sokka’s eyes widen as he stares at the logistical nightmare that is the street outside. There are short, sharp protrusions from the earth, and the street is only distinguishable from the land around it because of the lack of uprooted greenery. Angry mobs of Earth Kingdom people are barely held at bay by two lines of soldiers. A cabbage is knocked out of its intended trajectory by a precise blast of fire. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko lets the curtain fall, but not before Sokka sees a flash of orange cloth. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka thinks… no, he hopes… that maybe, just maybe… </p><p> </p><p>“No.”, he tells himself, “Remember what Azula said. It’s just a trick of the light. He’s dead. I should be dead, too. Dead like Katara. Dead like Toph. Dead like Mom, dead like Yue, gone like Dad, gone like Suki, dead and gone and gone and dead.”  </p><p> </p><p>The train screeches to a halt, pulling Sokka out of his reverie. He’s not on the train. He’s on the litter, which is still moving. His face smarts and Zuko is looking at him with a weird expression. It makes Sokka vaguely uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”, he asks, and discovers that his mouth is no longer filled with cotton.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko shakes his head, and suddenly his expression is neutral. He offers a chunk of meat held primly between a pair of chopsticks. Sokka takes it unthinkingly. At this point, the shame is only a quiet whisper of what it used to be. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko goes back to his meal, intermittently passing Sokka bites of rice and meat drenched in rich stew. Huh. Usually a servant has the job of feeding him, and even then, there are serious pains taken to ensure that Sokka doesn’t ruin everything around himself. On the rare occasion that Zuko himself is obligated to feed Sokka, he himself usually eats beforehand, or refuses to break bread in some way, shape, or form. This is new. </p><p> </p><p>And yet, Sokka doesn’t take advantage of this odd new situation to wreak havoc, though he could ruin the fine fabrics lining the interior of the litter. He tells himself that it’s just because the food is so much better than what he usually gets that he doesn’t want to waste a single drop. </p><p> </p><p>Once the bowl is emptied, Zuko turns and sets it aside, retrieving a wad of cotton fabric and a strip of silk. Sokka, for some reason, doesn’t want to break this strange new equilibrium between them, and the protest he puts up to being gagged again is token. Zuko seems to return the gesture in kind, and the hands that tie the scarf over the lower half of his face are almost gentle. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko leans over to rap sharply at the door, and the door opens from outside. Sokka takes a deep breath and steps out. </p><p> </p><p>Whispers follow him as he picks his way along the path, studiously avoiding the sharpest rocks when he can, and trying his best not to fall when he can’t. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he’s hideously scarred.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, that can’t be it, look at the Prince!” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure that’s the Governor?” </p><p> </p><p>“I think the Prince is the Governor, and that’s his whore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, she’s not wearing any shoes!” </p><p> </p><p> “An earthbender?”</p><p> </p><p>“A traitor.”</p><p> </p><p>He wonders what they would make of him if he’d been dressed in his own clothes, clothes that had been burned a long time ago. They’d probably say the exact same thing, and the thought makes his eyes water. He focuses on pain instead, the sharp sting every time he steps on a pebble. The doors to the Earth palace seem a century away. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know why I like torturing my characters so much. It makes for great stories, though. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rejoice, for Lady Ty Lee the Peaceful has Arrived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Honestly, what would we do without Ty Lee?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee likes to think that she’s a very good listener. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula doesn’t listen or talk much. But she’s always turned to Ty Lee for both. Azula has always wanted love and lavish praise, but after Ozai had left for the Earth Kingdoms, she’d needed something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula had marched up to Ty, angrily, “I don’t understand!”, she had shouted, “I am father’s right hand! He hands me a useless position, and then dares not bring me along to our greatest military victory? He brought Zuko! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee had shrunk back from Azula’s anger, and then she’d frowned in confusion. “But you’re going to be Fire Lord. Isn’t that what you wanted?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! But it’s only a consolation prize.”, Azula had said, stamping her foot. “He thinks I’m not capable enough! I helped capture Omashu! I conquered Ba Sing Se bloodlessly! I’m better at dealing with the Earth peasants than he is!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re the most capable person in the whole entire world!” Ty Lee had offered pacifically. Azula hadn’t looked any comforted, so Ty Lee had changed her tactics. “You know why those guys at Ember Island didn’t like you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula had had to take a second to think about it. “Well, yes, of course. They were intimidated by me.”, she’d mused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s kind of like that.”, Ty Lee had said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula had let out a sharp, shocked laugh. “What would my father have to fear from me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…. um….”, Ty Lee had vacillated, “I’m kinda stupid, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ty, you might not be as smart as me, but you’re hardly stupid. What was it you were going to say?”, Azula had asked, cementing Ty Lee’s resolve. Azula needed guidance, and Ty Lee would do anything to help her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Phoenix King Ozai wants to present the image of being all powerful, right?”, Ty Lee had said. “So maybe if you were there, that would take away from his appearance of power.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula had fallen silent. Ty had known that Azula had known this issue would come up at some point, and yet she’d still naively tried to ignore it. Well, here it was, and Ty needed to help her friend realize that Ozai was a piece of scum on the bottom of Azula’s shoe. “But that can’t be true, because Phoenix King Ozai is really good at firebending, so he can handle some Earth people by himself, right?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not quite.”, Azula had growled, and Ty Lee hadn’t smiled, but she had wanted to. “He wants to keep all the glory for himself. I hate him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then whatcha gonna do about it?”, Ty Lee had asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula had slumped down in frustration. “Nothing. I can’t do anything. He’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ty, and besides, he’s the Phoenix King now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee had stood up, and she’d shook Azula sharply. “What happened to the Azula I know?”, Ty had asked. She’d put away her smile, thinking about the war, and had made her voice all serious like Azula’s. “She’d say ‘How dare you disrespect me like this, Ozai? I am the Fire Lord, and I will destroy everything you ever held dear so you can weep at the ashes of your life’s work!’” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite herself, Azula had let out a tiny giggle. “Ty, I don’t know what I would do without you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Ty didn’t know what the Fire Nation would do without her, either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Mai had been insecure about her and Zuko’s relationship for a long time. She’d always had trouble expressing herself, and Zuko was sometimes as dense as a sack of bricks. In the beginning, it was just communication issues. Ty had reassured Mai as best she could, but it kept coming back until Mai always felt inadequate when she was around Zuko, and that was when Ty Lee had set Mai straight. Mai eventually told her parents that she wanted her own life, and had struck out on her own in the tiny Earth Kingdom villages. Ty got a steady stream of letters describing her new job as an apprentice bounty hunter. Her gray aura stuck to the pages and had lightened into a shining ruby red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko had never been close enough to her to confide in her, always seeing her as Azula’s pet, or Azula’s friend, or Azula’s lover. Mai had tried, in her own way, to ask about it, but it was Ty Lee who’d coaxed Zuko into telling about how much happier he’d been with his Uncle Iroh in Ba Sing Se. It had just been the tiniest sliver of a suggestion that if he trusted Azula, maybe things would turn out for him, eventually. Ty Lee didn’t think he consciously believed her, but something must have stuck, because he was as miserable as ever, and yet he was still in the palace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Sokka. She didn’t know what to think of him, yet. Since Ozai’s death, Ty had been kinda wrapped up in Azula. But she’d saved Sokka from himself more than once. Azula thought that destroying Sozin’s line was great revenge, and favors Sokka like one would a particularly entertaining jester. For a given value of favor. Zuko doesn’t exactly treat Sokka badly, but he’s avoided Sokka like the plague. Ty knows that Zuko feels guilty, even if he’ll never admit it out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee is looking forward to listening to Sokka, for once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the last time, Sokka,” Zuko says, throwing his hands up, “it is not the Fire Nation soldiers setting fire to the fields. Do you think we want to starve?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Ty kinda already was. And by the sound of it, Sokka was having too much fun ordering Zuko around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would any rebel set fire to their own fields?”, Sokka exclaims, and Ty Lee is sure that if his arms were free he’d mirror Zuko. “None of the people arrested were rich!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”, Zuko shouts. “And that’s exactly why they’re members of the resistance!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that.”, Sokka says, resolute. “Write it down, Zuko. If they’re who you say they are, I’ll find out. Besides, you need crackdowns on military corruption anyways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko frowns and scribbles furiously away. That doesn’t look right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Zuko!”, Ty Lee chirps, backflipping onto the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”, Zuko snaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee smiles disarmingly. “Well, you should at least tell Sokka that you’re not going to write for him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”, Sokka shouts, indignantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bad idea. And since everyone thinks I’m the governor, you don’t get a choice.”, Zuko says. “Besides, Ty Lee, this is none of your business.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Azula sent me to check on you two,”Ty says, “so it kinda is my business.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then, I certainly don’t have to hold meetings while you’re here.” Zuko says coldly, picking up the ink and brush set. “Good day,  Lady Ty Lee.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he leaves, Ty turns to Sokka. “Sorry. I’ll make it up to him later. So what’s your plan?”, she asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka smiles uncertainly. Ty was far from having his trust, but his bluish aura lightened up just the tiniest bit. “I was going to go down to the prison cells and pretend to be a prisoner. They know me as a friend of the Avatar, so I figured they’d let me in on what’s going on if I snuck down to Lake Laogai and organized a prison break after we got rid of some of the guards.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if the prisoners were the ones setting the fires? Shouldn’t they be punished?”, Ty questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugs carelessly. “I’ve actually already thought of that,” he says, “I’m going to lead them into a safe spot that’s actually a trap. In case they tell me that they were the ones who burnt down the village, I can capture them and send them right back to prison where they belong.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should probably tell Zuko about that.“, Ty Lee says, “He might let you do it if you explain it to him like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to doubt you,” Ty reassures, noticing Sokka’s narrowing eyes, “but how will Zuko let you do that? You need him to agree to pass that anti-corruption bill, and you need him to trust you enough to let you go. He worries about you, you know.” That’s not exactly a lie, but Sokka calls it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Sokka says poisonously, “he worries about his own hide.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee flips into a handstand, and stares at Sokka, upside-down for a moment, before speaking. “I guess that’s true. But you still need to talk to him. I’m sure you can work out a compromise. Zuko’s fair.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka scowls. “There’s nothing that I’ve seen in the past six months that says anything about ‘fair’. Any nice treatment that comes from him, I’ve had to almost die for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Zuko’s never let anyone lay a hand on you!”, Ty protests, and then stops. “Well, I mean, I guess he’s let me, but I don’t hurt people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Sokka says, “and I suppose that taking over Ba Sing Se didn’t hurt people, and hunting down my friends didn’t hurt people, and doing whatever the Fire Lord tells you to do doesn’t hurt anybody!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angry tears prick at her eyes. “Azula never tells me to do things that would hurt people! When we took over Ba Sing Se, nobody died, and your friends aren’t—“ Ty cuts herself off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My friends aren’t what?”, Sokka demands, and Ty cringes. Azula is going to kill her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget I said anything.”, Ty pleads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s eyes widen. “Are my friends… alive?”, he asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no. This isn’t good. “I… um….”, she says, stalling for time to think. She slumps her shoulders in defeat. “Yes,” she admits, “Your friends are alive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s eyes and aura glitter with hope. “Take me to them.”, he demands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. I only know where the earthbender is, and besides, Azula’s going to kill me. Unless…”, she trails off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless what?”, Sokka asks, more frantic than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, um, maybe if you, uh, oh, this is such a bad idea…” Ty Lee stutters, wringing her hands. “Azula kinda sent me here to make sure you two are cooperating enough to not let the city go to ruin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka is gentler, this time, and it vaguely occurs to her that he might be pitying her when he says, “So?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So maybe if you, um, if you maybe try totellZukoaboutyourplans, I can help you visit your friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka frowns, but Ty Lee smiles encouragingly. The door is open, and Sokka reluctantly allows Ty Lee to drag him to his feet. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ty Lee is such a fun headspace to play with, though I don't think I quite do justice to the cinnamon roll that is Ty Lee. What do you think?  Comment down below! (this is not at all because I hunger for the glittering gold bars that are comments, nope, not at all)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Of Mice and Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko's in denial, Sokka is forced to try and work with him, and absolutely nobody enjoys this except for Ty Lee.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God, I need a beta. If anyone reading this has nothing better to do, please help me. I have never in my life written such a long fic, and the plot's only going to deteriorate from here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agni, that Water Tribe peasant is so stupid! He doesn’t even bother to listen! Zuko already told him that every single Fire Nation employee in the city has been vetted by Azula, and Azula wouldn’t send stupid soldiers to a territory as important as Ba Sing Se. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azula has an uncanny way of knowing what kind of person someone is at first glance. Azula also likes to sort people. Always has. The few dolls she did keep (she’d never really liked them) were always dressed in miniature military uniform, and they sat in neat rows, sometimes according to surname, sometimes by rank, and sometimes by an unknowable system that only Azula could make sense of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azula treats the real-life soldiers in much the same way, only instead of burning them to ashes, Azula sends the ones she doesn’t like to the poles or out to a rebellious township. The divisions, like the dolls, are sorted along mysterious lines that Zuko is beginning to think are personality. The divisions in Capital City are all fanatical in their devotion to the line of Sozin, and the people here are all of the ‘keep your head down and do your job’ mindset. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko only mentions this because he’s tried to make small talk to the servants and soldiers who surround him. Every single time, without fail, they rebuff his attempts with politely detached answers, leaving him more or less without any meaningful interaction within the palace. The retinue that they brought from the imperial palace isn’t exactly great conversation, either. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, that’s it. He’s just frustrated and he can’t vent. That’s why he’s so on edge. Uncle Iroh is always good company, or at the very least isn’t bad company. His tea shop should be closing after the lunch rush in about an hour. Zuko can go pay him a visit. Once Uncle Iroh reopens the shop in time for dinner, Zuko can run back and train until he can’t anymore. And after that, he can soak in the baths until all his stress is washed away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Zuko’s nose is assaulted with the smell of musk and too-strong spice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Zuko!”, Ty Lee shouts from behind him. “Sokka has something he wants to tell you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to visit Uncle.”, Zuko says, walking faster. “Whatever it is, it can wait.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The weird twisty ball of anger in his chest flares up when Ty Lee picks Sokka up bridal style to keep pace. Zuko ignores the urge to throw warning flames at them, and instead changes course to his apartments so that he can repeatedly slam doors in Sokka and Ty Lee’s faces with more force than necessary. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, Zuko, I’m sorry!”, Sokka cries, and Zuko stops. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorry?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t tell you everything but I wanted to lower the number of guards so that I could organize a prison break—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A prison break?”, Zuko interrupts. Agni, Sokka was denser than he thought. “You’re asking me to support a prison break?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no! That’s not what I mean!”, Sokka says, frustratedly. “I wanted to go undercover and figure out who really set the fires. I figured if they trust me first, they’ll tell me the truth, and we can set up a fake safe hiding place and if it turns out you’re right, we can bust them.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He says the last part with the kind of resigned honesty that Ty Lee’s victims get after she traps them in their own web of lies. Zuko happens to know from experience, unfortunately. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ty Lee smiles, setting Sokka down. “It’s not a bad plan. You can either agree, convince him to change his mind, or I can tell Azula to make you agree.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His plan isn’t half bad, and Zuko has no desire for Azula to get involved with this, so he capitulates to this hare-brained scheme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine.”, Zuko says, “I’ll call a meeting with the ministers tomorrow and we can discuss logistics. I’m going to bed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stalks off, but his thoughts revolve around Sokka and his stupid idea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not a bad skeleton of a plan. Sokka is a well-known friend of the Avatar, who has generally shown himself to be favorable to the Earth Kingdom resistance. The prisoners might even recognize him, and they’d probably spill their guts after he broke them out. There are possible improvements, too.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like how, for example, the guards stationed at the prison could just be moved to inconspicuous locations around whatever fake safe-house they use. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not a bad plan at all, except for the fact that it’s <em> completely unnecessary </em>. The soldiers here aren’t the bloodthirsty type, and it’s them who the recent lack of food in Ba Sing Se is hitting hardest. Besides the prisoners.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They meant to starve the soldiers out, but it’s them who are ultimately starving. Zuko had thought it particularly poetic, and he has no sympathy for people who would starve their own countrymen. At least Zuko is kind enough to ensure that they’re alive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The previous military governor had had the rebel arsonists summarily burned at the stake. Zuko has already made some changes to the military governor’s other policies. The man had rationed food incredibly efficiently, but had still given his soldiers the lion’s share. Zuko had evened it out, and he’d gained some support for it in the city already. The soldiers had grumbled, but most of them had lived off of hardtack and water before, and quite frankly, they could deal. The rations were hardly inadequate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, Sokka would care that the rations are lowered for prisoners, and are lowered further for those particular prisoners caught trying to set fire to crop land. He’d probably say that they didn’t deserve to starve even though this whole situation was their fault, and that Zuko should start actually feeding the prisoners. Zuko has no intention of listening to a madman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Sokka is stark raving mad, and he’s ruined Zuko’s chances with Mai. These are important facts of life for Zuko, but somehow Zuko doesn’t completely believe them. Sokka usually acts completely sane, and as for the repeated suicide attempts, in all honesty, anyone else in his position would probably do the same. The fact that they’re pair-bonded is entirely Zuko’s fault, and therefore Mai’s refusal is Zuko’s fault, too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes Zuko really hates having to take responsibility for his own bad decisions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka is a prime example. The guards in the Earth palace are more observant than in the Imperial palace, but since most of them are kept in the dark about the whole arrangement, it falls to Zuko to make sure that Sokka doesn’t die. Zuko really does want him to not try and kill himself at every available opportunity. Not because he actually cares, or because his feelings are hurt that Sokka wants him dead that badly. It’s because he’s tired of having to note the twenty different ways someone could try and kill themselves every single time Sokka does anything, and make sure that none of them happen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, Zuko is, well, he’s not scared of Sokka, but being near him makes him nervous. Zuko still has nightmares about the bruised line on Sokka’s neck and the rattling, wheezing laughing. And the limp body bleeding all over the floor, the labored breathing and stubborn lips, and the bloody, gleaming, broken-glass grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Agni, just two days ago, Sokka started sputtering against the gag until Zuko had taken it out. And he’d been muttering ‘Dead, gone, gone, dead’, over and over and over again, louder and louder and louder until Zuko hadn’t known what else to do. He’d slapped Sokka, who’d seemingly come to his senses. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The heaviness in his chest is back with a vengeance, so Zuko decides that he is going to visit Uncle, after all. When he announces his intentions to the servants, they politely offer the palanquin. Unlike the servants at the Capital City palace, they shrug when he tells them he’s going to walk. One servant suggests an escort, but quickly backs off when Zuko explains firmly that he just wants them to know where he is, and that he should be back in three hours. They leave him alone, after that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was sunny when he began the long trek, but as he walks, the sky opens up and rain pours down in torrents. Ugh. Zuko hates the rain. His clothes are water-resistant, and his boots are waterproof, but they aren’t much help as the storm rages on. The water eventually soaks through his clothes and drips into his boots. He’s soaked, cold, and tired. The Jasmine Dragon is a mile away, and the palace is two miles back. He decides to start running.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank for the read. author does much appreciation and ask for commentary.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. And Best Laid Plans, They Often Go Awry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't even know what this is anymore. Sokka organizes a prison escape, Zuko is a little shit about it, and Smellerbee and Longshot are so ooc i can't even.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka’s actually gone completely insane. Like, he’s off the deep end. Cuckoo, crazy, whatever you want to call it. He’s a lunatic.</p><p>Exhibit A: When Zuko walked in the door, shirtless and dripping wet, Sokka’s first thought was that he’d forgotten exactly how hot Zuko was.</p><p>Exhibit B: When Zuko proceeded to steam up the room as he dried himself off, the smell of wet fur and warm sugar went everywhere, and it made Sokka think of nights spent alone and wonder if they would be better with Zuko there.</p><p>Exhibit C: For some reason, Sokka had already come up with some crazy idea to make Zuko fall in love with him before he noticed that ‘Hey! I actually am not a thirteen-year-old girl!’</p><p>So forgive him if he doubts his own judgement a little bit.</p><p>“This was your idea to begin with!”, Zuko had shouted, irate, when Sokka had told him that morning that he didn’t want to go through with it.</p><p>Well, it’s not like Sokka could’ve told Zuko ‘I don’t trust myself because you smell like pine and cedar, but also like deliciousness, and for some reason that makes me pine over you.’ (Hah! Pine. Screw you, that was a great joke.)</p><p>So what he’d said instead is, “You were right.”</p><p>Zuko’s expression had went from angry to surprised to the nasty smile that means that Sokka will be very, very sorry. The smile that meant that Sokka will end up tied to a bed for a week, or that Sokka will be walking barefoot over a pebbled road, or that Sokka will be stuck to Zuko’s side until the bonding bite fades. That was the smile that meant that Zuko does not appreciate being played for a fool.</p><p>“I’ve already called the meeting,” he’d said, as if speaking to a child, “so you can’t back out. It’s only a matter of whether you want to go to prison in prison clothes or in something more befitting of your station.”</p><p>As much as Zuko talks about how good at finding your weak spot and pressing Azula is, he’s no slouch himself. Sokka knows that Zuko knows that the people think that he’s a traitor. Sokka certainly wasn’t the one who had wiped away the tears that had tumbled down his face and muttered something about putting the Dai Li on it.</p><p>Which was why he’s here. Stuck in front of Smellerbee and Longshot on a metal man-made island in the middle of Lake Laogai, trying to convince them to leave, using a plan that was so far removed from his own that it might as well have never been. At least his compliance has earned him a nondescript cloak and veil. His clothes remain the same as always under it, and though Sokka had protested, Zuko had wanted the insurance that Sokka wouldn’t blow his own cover, for whatever reason.</p><p>A slate has been tucked into the cloak, on Zuko‘s insistence. Glittering eyes are watching him from a ledge above, and Sokka is certain that somebody is watching him.</p><p>Smellerbee scowls at him. “Why are you here?”</p><p>Sokka pulls the slate out with shaking hands. I’m going to get you out of here, he writes, flipping it around to show them.</p><p>Smellerbee and Longshot stare at each other for a minute. “He asked why you would help us.”, she says, accusingly.</p><p>He turns the slate back around. I heard that the Fire Lord is putting pressure on the Governor to get rid of the rebellion. I don’t want any more people to die. It’s technically true. Azula said that her judgment would be based off of his tax revenue and his success in suppressing the rebellion.</p><p>Smellerbee and Longshot don’t look convinced.</p><p>He doubts that the agent can see what he’s writing from all the way up there. Maybe he can use that. He motions at Smellerbee and Longshot to move closer, and he writes in small letters on his slate.</p><p>They’re watching us. Whatever you do, don’t tell me you were the ones to set fire to the crops.</p><p>Longshot’s nose scrunches in disgust as he puts his hand out. For the stylus, Sokka realizes, a second too late.</p><p>We don’t kill, and that includes starving people to death. Unlike you., he writes, once Sokka passes the stylus to him.</p><p>Smellerbee grabs the stylus from Longshot and scribbles on the slate. Who’s watching?</p><p>Sokka takes the stylus back. I’ve vouched for you, he writes, I can get you out and home safe. Some of us think that you’re innocent.</p><p>Sokka passes the slate to Longshot, who stares at Smellerbee.</p><p>“Okay.”, she says, and gives Sokka the slate. He tucks it into his robe, and then knocks three times on the metal door. Sokka passes his slate to Smellerbee, who announces, “She's here to get us out. Wait til the count of three, and get in line while you’re at it.”</p><p>Sokka wants to correct her, but she would correct herself, most likely loudly, and the agent would sound the alarm and call off the operation.</p><p>The door swings open, distracting Sokka from his wounded pride. Sokka puts up a single finger, and then another. The Fighters shuffle around, and by the time he has three fingers up, they’re in a neat line. The other doors open in a similar manner.</p><p>There are over three hundred prisoners, and the boat waiting at the dock is big enough for a thousand. There’s soldiers swarming it, but they’re going to remain hidden unless the Dai Li agent watching them sets off the alarm.</p><p>They’ve just begun to board when the alarm blares. Sokka almost jumps in terror, but it’s the prison alarm, not the boat alarm. People break rank, running and pushing to be the first on board. Smellerbee and Longshot crouch in battle stances to face the incoming soldiers. They’re going to get slaughtered if they stay, but the guards won’t reach them if Sokka sticks to the plan.</p><p>Sokka glares at the impassive figure standing on the sentry tower. Nothing happens until Sokka reluctantly stomps his foot, and a wall of earth goes up to cut off the soldiers.</p><p>Smellerbee and Longshot stare at him. Sokka pointedly gestures to the boat, and they run to it together. He trips on the edge of his robe and stumbles as he makes his way up the gangplank. Smellerbee catches him, but the damage is done. The veil shifts enough for people to see the now-iconic scarf over the lower half of his face.</p><p>If Smellerbee saw it, she doesn’t mention it as they set sail. Sokka inconspicuously makes his way belowdecks. He’s not running. He’s not.</p><p>But suddenly, he hears rapid footsteps behind him, and he starts running. They follow him, even as he runs through the maze of corridors. All the rooms are locked, and have every appearance of being empty, but Sokka knows better. As much as he wants to escape his friends’ accusing glare, he doesn’t want to kill them.</p><p>He slows. Even though he’s been trying his best to exercise, he’s still short of breath far too often, and he can’t keep outrunning them. He finds a small niche and doubles over, panting. Two sets of feet stop in front of him, and Sokka looks up. Smellerbee and Longshot have followed him. A tiny part of him had hoped they hadn’t.</p><p>“You’re the Governor’s wife!”, Smellerbee accuses. “If you can earthbend, then why would you let him marry you?”</p><p>Longshot stares at her, hard.</p><p>Smellerbee angrily argues, “Well, yeah, earthbending is illegal, but why would she be walking around barefoot if she didn’t earthbend?”</p><p>Sokka pulls out his slate. I’m trying to make it better for the people however I can. If I can do something to get his ear, I have to do it.</p><p>Longshot stares at Smellerbee again, and her anger dissipates as fast as it had come. “Look, I don’t get it, but you saved our lives. The least we can do is return the favor.”</p><p>Sokka remembers Azula’s promise, and thinks about Gran-Gran. The little kids at the South Pole. He writes without thinking. Convince everyone else to go straight. It’ll give me more leeway in negotiating to move the soldiers outside the city.</p><p>Smellerbee and Longshot stare at each other for a minute. “We can’t promise anything indefinite without results.”, she says, finally. “We can give you three months.”</p><p>They’re docking when a few kids with more bravery than sense begin describing battles, not with as much flair as Jet used to do, but the listeners still cheer at all the right parts.</p><p>One kid says, “My division set fire to the crops!”, proud as a partridge.</p><p>The world goes sideways. The alarm— is going to go off any second now, and everyone’s going to be killed, and it’s going to be his fault. Sokka watches Smellerbee and Longshot stalk up to the kid as if in a dream.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us this earlier!”, Smellerbee demands, grabbing the kid by the collar, “You could have gotten all of us killed! Innocent people are starving because of you!”</p><p>Longshot glares at him, and whatever protest was on his lips died right then and there.</p><p>Smellerbee growls. “I thought you were better than this, but I guess not.”</p><p>The boy’s eyes widen. “No, no, no, please don’t kick me out!”</p><p>Smellerbee’s eyes soften, but her grip on his collar remains firm. “You and your division are no longer members of the Freedom Fighters. We can see about re-admitting you in three months, as long as you stay out of trouble.”</p><p>With that, she releases the boy, and the Freedom Fighters gathered around the circle of storytellers dissipates.</p><p>People stream from the boat into the shadows of the streets. Sokka finds himself pulled along with the crowd instead of leading it, and he finally comes to a stop in front of a tea shop. “茉莉龙” is embossed in gold on a jade-green banner fluttering above the shop. The doors are closed. Sokka stands where he is, staring at the front of the shop numbly.</p><p>The alarm hasn’t gone off. Why hasn’t the alarm gone off?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is going so downhill somebody help. Or comment, I like comments and writer's block is very easily unclogged with comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kindness, or Lack Thereof, Creates Men and Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An Iroh interlude</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iroh has many regrets in life. His youth, his son, his brother. Zuko. </p><p>He regrets them all, but he regrets Azula most of all. </p><p>The first time he’d met her, she was just a tiny toddler, no older than two or three, but even then, she’d been a markedly different child than Zuko. Where Zuko had thrown temper tantrums, Azula had stubbornly held her breath until she fainted. It was different, then. Zuko had been the favored child, and Azula had more or less been left to her nannies and mother to deal with. </p><p>Azula, even then, had dogmatically pursued her father’s love, love that Iroh knew from experience had gone with Lanmu. </p><p>A tiny three year old, tottering around on unsteady legs, had asked Ozai, “When will you love me?” </p><p>The response had been swift and brutal, and one Iroh could never forget. “When you are strong.”</p><p>The girl, not much more than a babe, had stood alone. “Then how can I be strong?”, she’d asked, matter-of-factly, and the fact that she’d not even shed a tear had frightened Iroh for Zuko’s sake. </p><p>“The only way to be strong is to be a firebender.” </p><p>A month later, the girl’s hands brought forth sparks and smoke, and any hint of the Azula before was gone as Ozai began to favor her over Zuko.</p><p>Iroh had known an Azula without a cruel streak— an Azula who giggled at the sight of colorful dancing, an Azula who would try to help a servant by claiming that she had broken the vase, an Azula who had kissed a girl’s hurt better— and yet he’d never once bothered to be kind to her. </p><p>Zuko had been like a maelstrom of feelings and emotion, whereas the ever-controlled Azula had seemed so robotic in comparison, and so naturally Iroh preferred Zuko’s company. It was the one mistake he’d been unable to forgive himself. Even Ozai. His cruelty was not Iroh’s fault, but rather Azulon’s. Iroh remembered the screams as Azulon had slowly roasted Lanmu alive. He’d been helpless then, but he’d not been helpless when Azula and Zuko had grown. </p><p>As much as Iroh had been a parent to Lu Ten and Zuko, Iroh had neglected Azula, and Azula had made sure to let him know it. </p><p>He’d heard a small voice from his cell, so much smaller than he’d thought that Azula could ever possibly be, that he’d thought it was someone else entirely, asking, “Do you think this is a good idea?” </p><p>Ty Lee’s voice, bless her spirit, had drifted serenely through the wall, quiet and reassuring. “It’s gonna be okay.” </p><p>Azula had walked in then, arm in arm with Ty Lee. “Uncle.”, she’d greeted. </p><p>Iroh had ignored her. She’d smiled, and said, ”I was hoping we could arrange a compromise of sorts. Over tea. You can bargain on behalf of the White Lotus, yes?”</p><p>Ty Lee had set down a tray, and the delectable scent of jasmine had wafted into the cell as she poured cups. Iroh had turned to the wall, and thought of cherry blossoms and Lu Ten.</p><p>“Well?”, Ty Lee had asked. Iroh didn’t move a muscle, and eventually Azula’s patience ran out.</p><p>“Turn around and talk to my fiancée!”, she’d demanded, full of righteous anger, and when Iroh had not, she’d started shouting, screaming, accusing Iroh of hating her, of having never cared for her. She’d visited before, but Iroh had never seen her lose control of herself like that before, and it showed him how wrong he’d been. </p><p>The vitriol had hurt him at first, and the regret for Azula’s pain had cut deep, but eventually he had realized she was speaking more to Ozai than to him, and he’d stopped ignoring her tirade, and he’d turned around to face her. </p><p>“You’re just a jealous old man who never wanted me to succeed!”, she’d shouted, pointing her finger at him.</p><p>“I’ve never wanted you to succeed at being your father.”, he’d agreed, smiling a little, tiny smile. </p><p>Azula had snarled. “I’m nothing like that old fool Ozai. I’m better than him!” </p><p>Iroh had wondered at the magic of fate, that she could have brought so much change in the young woman, no, his niece. “You are,” he says, “I’m so glad that you’re nothing like him.” </p><p>And his smile had turned wet and Azula’s eyes had turned misty, even as she screamed, “Well then act like it! If you cared about anything at all you would be helping me! The nobles and the military won’t support me if I withdraw entirely from the poles and the Earth Kingdom!” </p><p>He‘d beamed proudly at her, and he’d settled down to have a cup of tea. </p><p>Azula had looked like she wanted to stay mad, but Ty Lee had put a hand on her arm and she’d taken a deep breath. </p><p>“What do you think is the best course of action?”, she’d asked, once she was composed, and they’d formed the beginnings of a plan together. </p><p>Sitting at that tea table, Iroh had not believed Azula when she’d told him that Zuko should be paying him a visit about a week after they’d moved to Ba Sing Se. </p><p>Two weeks later, right on the dot, Zuko had burst into the shop, soaking wet, just as the last of the lunch customers had been leaving. He’d apologized profusely for the water, before promptly evaporating it all away. </p><p>Iroh had invited him in for a cup of tea, that by the look of him, he desperately needed. Their last conversation had hardly ended well, but that didn’t mean that Iroh was willing to give up on Zuko completely. </p><p>They’d settled down at a table, and Iroh sipped at his tea contemplatively. </p><p>“Did you walk all this way?”, Iroh had asked, “It’s raining outside. Prince Zuko, you shouldn’t be so careless with your health.” </p><p>“It wasn’t raining when I left.”, Zuko had snapped. </p><p>“Ah.”, Iroh had said, smiling knowingly. “Marital troubles, hm?” </p><p>“That’s not—“, Zuko had spluttered, “We’re not— It’s not about that!”</p><p>At Iroh’s raised eyebrow, Zuko had elaborated. “Azula officially appointed Sokka Governor, but since he’s crazy, I get to govern, right? But then she sent Ty Lee to make sure that he gets what he wants and he doesn’t even listen to me! I already told him that it wasn’t the soldiers!” </p><p>Iroh had leaned back in his chair. “Yes, but does he believe you? Trust is earned, not given.” </p><p>“Then how can I convince him to believe me?”, Zuko had asked, ignoring his very helpful proverb. </p><p>“Why don’t you drink your tea before it gets cold, first,” Iroh had said, pointing at the steaming teacup, “and then you can tell me his plan.” </p><p>Zuko had scowled, but he’d picked up the cup of tea and drank. After Zuko had finished elaborating his plan, Iroh had turned it over in his head. From Sokka’s view, it was impenetrable, and almost certainly going to end the way he believed. </p><p>Which is why Iroh is so surprised to see a veiled figure standing motionless outside his shop as he closes for the night. The people all ought to be heading home, but suddenly, Iroh wonders if his home used to be here.</p><p>Well, it’s bad manners to leave people outside. He’ll certainly have to offer, at least. He throws open the door and calls out to the figure. “Stranger! It’s a cold night! Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea? Best in the city, you know!” </p><p>The figure turns to him, and hesitantly approaches the door. Iroh ushers them inside and sits them down at one of the nicer tables in the back he reserves for young couples. When he returns with a steaming cup of green tea, however, the figure doesn’t touch it. </p><p>“Come, now!”, Iroh admonishes, “Don’t worry about it. I can keep a secret, you know.”</p><p>The figure pulls off the veil, revealing puffy blue eyes and a scarf tied tightly over the bottom half of his face. </p><p>….What? </p><p>Iroh takes a moment to be astonished as Sokka pulls the scarf down and drinks mechanically from the cup.</p><p>He thinks that it might be best to leave him alone to his thoughts, but if Zuko could not have found any company, then he doubts Sokka has, either. </p><p>Iroh settles down across from Sokka and waits for him to be ready to speak. The silence is uncomfortable, but Iroh is patient. Eventually Sokka speaks. </p><p>“I don’t understand. The Freedom Fighters admitted to burning down the crops, but nothing happened.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Iroh muses, “Zuko has taken my advice on forgiveness.” </p><p>“Maybe.”, Sokka says, as he drains the last dregs from his cup. He stands up. “Which way back?” </p><p>Iroh smiles kindly. “There is no need. Stay for a while. I’ll send a hawk to Zuko so he does not worry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up, shitty filler! And an actual, albeit Badly Written romance!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>8. Wide Awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko closes his eyes for the fourth time this night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t fall asleep for the fourth time this night. He can’t shake the feeling that something is missing. The room that he’s occupying used to belong to the Earth King. Everything has been outfitted for a proper Fire Nation royal, but something’s wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is, of course, a possibility that the bed just feels too big because Sokka is staying overnight at Uncle Iroh’s place rather than being tied up here, not that Zuko blames him. Still, Zuko thinks that it’s more likely the fact that he’s filled with a weird kind of nervous energy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko would have never thought Sokka’s idea would work, but the number of attacks on military personnel has dropped to basically zero. The replanting of the fields that had burned down is well underway. Zuko had distributed grain to hungry farmers and helped them plant, but it had been exhilarating rather than exhausting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not all of them were willing to accept his aid, but it made something deep in his chest glow to help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s okay. He’ll count sheep. One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This isn’t working. Zuko gets up. If he can’t sleep, he might as well do something with his time. He picks up his trusty twin dao and makes his way to the courtyard. After a solid hour of training, Zuko is exhausted, but he still isn’t tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s voice, unbidden, comes to him. “What,” it mocks, “too busy thinking about your crimes against humanity to sleep?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SHUT UP!”, he yells, sending a powerful burst of flame behind him. There’s nothing there. Agni, he needs to get out of this place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take him very much to scale the nearest building and jump across the rooftops to the outer wall of the palace. Zuko vaguely thinks that he should probably get that huge overlook in security fixed, but right now he doesn’t really care. He climbs up the wall with a surprising amount of ease, given that it had just rained, but then again, the walls were made to keep intruders out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other side of the wall is a flat, vertical plane, and Zuko has to dodge guards until he finds a sufficiently tall tree to jump towards. He barely makes it, but he makes it, and he descends rapidly from there. The Inner Ring is as prosperous as always, full of young lords and ladies chattering and gossiping while walking through perfectly manicured gardens. Zuko briefly thinks of the Beifong girl, and abruptly changes course, undoing his topknot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He manages to buy cheap peasant clothes off of somebody’s back in the Lower Ring, and makes his way through deserted streets, staring at signs and places that are so alien, yet so familiar. Somebody taps him on the shoulder, and he whirls around. Jin is standing there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jin!”, Zuko gasps, but her face is carefully neutral. “I- I can explain!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The faintest hint of amusement flutters across her face, and she shakes her head. “You don’t need to.”, she says, “I understand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stare at each other in awkward silence. Eventually, Jin speaks. “It’s after curfew, Governor. Don’t you know that there are dangerous people out here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko swallows nervously. “It’s after curfew for you, too. Why are you out here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three masked shadows melt into existence from the alleyways, and stand behind Jin in a flanking formation. Their masks are carved with terrifying, gaping maws, and they wear long talons on their fingers. Zuko feels his eyes widen, and then narrow. This isn’t Jin. Jin couldn’t possibly be around reapers. He draws his dao, dropping into a defensive stance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin’s tinkling laughter is sudden and out of place. “Don’t worry about them. We’re only here to go to a ghost party. I hear that a master of Pai Sho will be in attendance. Do you like to play Pai Sho?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko eyes her speculatively, and sheathes his dao. “I’m afraid I’m not very good at it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin frowns. “Oh, that’s a shame. What opening do you favor?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko is about to answer honestly; The Crouching Tiger is his general go-to opening, when suddenly Zuko remembers the conversation Uncle Iroh had had in the desert town. Jin isn’t asking about Pai Sho. She’s asking for his allegiance. He doesn’t know what any of the possible answers mean, only the white lotus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t exactly support the Avatar, but he doesn’t know how to say anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the rare occasion that I have a white lotus tile, I favor the white lotus opening.”, he answers, finally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin nods. “There are few who cling to the old ways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko forgets what comes next, but he can tell her about his position. “Wisdom can come from the old, but the new brings about growth.”, he replies. There. That sounds old-man proverb-y enough, and his meaning should be clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps.”, Jin agrees, “But the old ways are coming back. They have proponents in very high places. But enough of that. We have a midnight masquerade to attend!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin pulls a mask out of her dress. The mask is carved into a feminine face shape and painted in bold reds and blacks, and she ties it onto her face, turning to Zuko, asking, “How do I look?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look… nice.”, Zuko compliments. She does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww.”, Jin pouts. “I was going for terrifying. It’s the ghost festival, and you know to scare away the ghosts you have to dress like a demon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look plenty scary.”, Zuko says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”, Jin says. “Do you want to come along? I have a few extra masks.” A loop on her belt holds a mass of masks, each with a pale white face contorted in pain painted onto it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko hesitates. If Jin or her friends…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin offers up one of them to him. “They won’t say anything, Lee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko takes the mask and ties it onto his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go!”, Jin cries, and runs into an alleyway, sticking to the shadows. Zuko follows her and her posse, zigzagging silently through maze-like passages. Eventually, they stop in front of a plain, door, and one of the reapers opens the door to reveal a deserted bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin hands him a corner of a rug and tells him to help them pull. The rug slides aside, revealing a trapdoor. Jin holds open the trapdoor and the reapers jump down into a narrow tunnel. Zuko follows, and Jin jumps in after them. They walk for a minute, and then they come to a door. The tallest reaper knocks once, pauses, and then knocks three times. A man with a mask carved in the shape of an owl opens the door. The smell of food and sweat oozes out of the doorway, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome!”, the owl-man booms. A purple lust demon waltzes past, tugging on his sleeve. “Enjoy the party!”, he shouts, as she pulls him into a mass of cheering monsters. Jin giggles, and the tall friend whoops. “Let’s go to the dart throwing table! I bet Longshot here could win us a free drink!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Longshot, huh. Zuko knows that name. It’s right on the edge of his memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the drinks are free, Anzo.”, the shortest of the reapers points out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop being a party pooper, Smellerbee.”, Anzo says, as he drags them to the bar. “It’s a special drink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Longshot and Smellerbee. Where in the world does he know them from?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Zuko is racking his brains, somebody presses three darts into his hand. He can faintly hear the sounds of Smellerbee and Longshot playing darts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Zuko is distracted by Anzo, who is drawing a huge crowd with a series of insane trick shots, throwing the dart backwards so that it bounces off beams and strikes the board in the center.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin laughs. “Stop it, you show off! Let me have a turn!”  Jin’s first shot goes wild, but she laughs good naturedly. “Come on, Lee! Try it! It’s way harder than these guys make it look.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the heck, he’ll do it. He throws his darts lazily at the dartboard, and somehow makes the three in a row, even though he’s not really aiming. Smellerbee and Longshot remain silent. Jin has shifted away from him, and is currently talking to Anzo, smacking him in the head. The bartender, with a blue octopus-shaped mask over his eyes, and a mess of beard braids, smiles apologetically, as he sets out three cups, filling each with ice, a pale blue syrup, and a drop of some kind of oil</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bartender pulls a flaming twig from the fire underneath a teapot, and the floating drops of oil explode into flame, crackling and popping.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool!”, Anzo cries, as Jin stares at the flame in Zuko’s cup, transfixed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it?”, the bartender asks, as he muffles the flame. “We call it a Greakumquat Fireball. Nice aim, you kids.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smellerbee and Longshot remain stonily silent as Anzo chatters on.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko passes his drink to Jin. “You can have it. I’m gonna go dance.” Maybe away from here he can really think, because he knows those names.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The floor is filled with all manner of monstrosities, and Zuko passes from partner to partner as they dance. The music is quick and uplifting, and Zuko can almost lose himself in the motion. Left, right, in, out, step, two, three, four, back, left, right, in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko startles. That’s how. Smellerbee and Longshot are members of Jet’s Freedom Fighters! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko doesn’t have time to think about the implications, because his flinch causes the stranger he’s dancing with to trip over him. Zuko barely manages to catch them in time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blue spirit stares back up at him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>9. Toph Plays Her Cards Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We see what Toph's been up to!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really sorry for the long wait, you guys. My grandparents moved in with me a because of the coronavirus and I've been way too busy to post or work on this fic for a while. Honestly, because of that, my muse is dying and I've got a solid two or three more chapters before I might end up having to abandon this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> being locked up at the South Pole. The block of ice they kept her inside made her feet fucking freezing, and more importantly, blinded them. She couldn’t see anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Food and water was lowered down in buckets carved from ice, and everything was always cold and nasty by the time it got to her. When she had to use the bathroom, she’d had to have gone in the damn empty buckets before they were pulled up. And ‘bathing’ was when they dumped a shitload of freezing cold water into the block of ice and then bored a tiny hole into the bottom to drain the cell two minutes later. Toph almost died the first time it happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the clothes they tossed down afterwards were clean, and the inside of the block of ice she was locked in was usually warm, somehow. She could even occasionally feel sunlight on her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards were a bunch of fucking degenerates, too, but so was Toph. She’d heard someone shout at the guard raising the ice bucket to hurry up and roll the dice, and she’d asked them to play. The ice bucket had come back with a pair of dice, and she’d picked them up and thrown them back into the bucket, briefly running her hands over the face-up side of the dies before yanking sharply on the string. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Asa and Sen-Sen even melted a slot into the block of ice to try and get her to play pai gow with them, but she’d pulled her first blind joke, telling them that she couldn't play. They’d all laughed and demanded that she play anyways, since she could always get lucky. They underestimated her, but at least Pani volunteered to play with Toph. It wasn’t long before Giro demanded to be on Toph’s team. Even without earthbending, Toph was a master gambler. It was Aza who suggested taking turns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was really nice, actually, all of them talking shit, not only swapping money and cheating like devils out of hell, but also sharing about their families and lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d listened to stories about how Giro somehow kept getting pinched in the ass by the same Agni-damned crab when he was training as a firebender, and how Asa and Aza, two people as different as night and day, once switched places for a whole day without the uppers noticing. She’d learned of Pani’s little sister, who still thinks that Pani hung the moon, even though she’d executed three Earth Villagers in broad daylight, and about Sen-Sen’s deep hatred of their commander, Damzi, who’d held a knife to his mother’s throat when Sen-Sen had resisted the draft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d told her own stories of how she’d traveled with the Avatar, how she’d been running  not only from the Fire Nation, but from her parents. She told the story of how she’d learned to bend metal, and before anyone could stop him, Sen-Sen had handed her a scratched gold-plated ring. Pani’s face had gone blank as she adopted a fighting stance, and Giro, too, had gotten to his feet. Asa had remained where she sat, and almost dared her to attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph had looked down at the simple gilt ring, then, considering escape. She could have escaped. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have escaped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Aza had thrown himself before Toph and begged her not to. Damzi was Aza’s brother, and if Toph escaped then and there, their family would never escape the combined shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph had fixed the scratches in the ring, and passed it back to Sen-Sen. There was nothing outside to escape to, and a ring wasn’t going to help anyone besides Sen-Sen.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, when Toph was helping an embarrassed-as-fuck Aza win back his clothes and life savings from a chortling Giro, (apparently, Aza was twinky as hell, and Toph was going to see for herself one day, because the man sounded like a sumo wrestler) Asa had let it slip that Toph was being transferred soon. Pani had gone silent, and then disappeared for a while. Pani had come back with a deck of cards and presented it to Toph solemnly. They had cloth in odd shapes in the corners and centers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The silk is fire, the leather is water, the linen is earth, and the cotton is air. I hope they bring you much fortune.”, she had deadpanned, before breaking out into a boisterous laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph had grinned back, and then said, “I still don’t know how this is supposed to help. I don’t know the numbers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a noblewoman!”, Aza had said in surprise, “Shouldn’t you know how to read numbers, at least?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asa had hit him, with a muffled thump, saying, “She’s blind, you dumbass. For all you high-born people think you’re better, you really are incredibly stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re all in different shapes, right, Toph?”, Sen-Sen had asked, rhetorically, “So every time you find a new shape, just pass it to us and we’ll tell you what number it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a five!”, Giro had shouted, before Toph had even pushed out a card. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph had shouted right back. “Go fuck yourself, Giro!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Objectively speaking, it is technically nicer here. The wooden floor doesn’t completely blind her feet, the food is warm and rich, and when she gets to bathe, she gets hot water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph hates it here with a burning passion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s been returned to her family, returned to coddling and fucking hourly visits from her mother. All of her rooms are rich and fine, but they’re also made entirely of wood. There’s nothing to do up here, just count the hours until she gets another meal, or avoid the overprotective nannies as best she can. At least she has the deck of cards Pani gave her, though playing cards isn’t nearly as fun without people to play with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens, and two people walk in. One of them’s a guard. The other one sounds like a fine lady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Beifong, the Governor’s wife has come to call.”, the guard announces, and leaves, the door latching behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a muffled shout, and Toph turns towards the direction of the prissy bitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you— Oof!”, she cries, as some motherfucking elephant-rhino of a lady bowls her over, throwing its arms over her head, surrounding her in silk. “Hey! Watch it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh. That heartbeat. Toph knows that rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka?”, she asks, in disbelief. She receives an approving sound in return. “Why’d that guy call you the governor’s wife? Who the heck did you marry? Can’t you talk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph feels around, and eventually manages to get her hand on Sokka’s face. There’s a cloth covering the lower half of his face, and she yanks it off. “Alright, Snoozles, start talking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the ensuing muffled yelp, she sighs, feeling around again. There’s another fucking gag. Toph works it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka spits a rag out, and Toph tells him, “You’d better throw that away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t.”, Sokka says, “My hands are tied.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph frowns. “With what, exactly?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, my hands are literally tied.”, Sokka explains. “Under these sleeves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silk is coated in sweat, and Toph can’t get a good enough grip to untie the complicated-feeling knots. “Great.”, Toph says, getting up and feeling around on the floor for a moment. “I have to throw away your garbage.“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tough finally comes across a slimy cloth. Ew. Disgusting. She picks it up, avoiding touching the piece of shit as best she can, and moves towards the doorway she knows should be somewhere over— Whoa!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph trips over the threshold, and is saved from falling on her face by a girl. Or more accurately, her boobs. Why does the world like torturing her so much? The girl helps her onto her feet, and Toph, blushing furiously, thanks her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem!”, the girl chirps. Wait, Toph knows this voice! She’s one of Azula’s minions, though if what her mother says is true, she’s also her lover. “Though I should tell you that it's very important that we keep the governor’s wife’s identity secret. Wouldn’t want everyone knowing who orchestrated that prison break two days ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph is very confused. Her mom doesn’t really keep her updated on the goings on of the outside world, but she doesn’t exactly trust the fucking Fire Lord’s bitch, either.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, there’s certainly somebody else who knows what’s going on who she actually trusts. Toph storms back into her room and glares in Sokka’s general direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Toph,” Sokka says, nervously,  “I’m over here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph swings the full force of her frustrated glare to the left. Sokka better be quailing in his fucking Fire Nation boots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Toph says, finally, “wanna play some cards?” She can hear the exhale of breath, and smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think you’re getting out of explaining whatever’s going on, Snoozles.”, she says, as she gets up to grab the cards. “I just want to crush you first.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>10. A/N (sorry!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm not dead, but I am probably not going to be posting new chapters for a while. I found a beta, the absolutely indispensible <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikanasi/pseuds/ikanasi">ikanasi</a>, and we're going through rewriting and editing the chapters I have so far. There are going to be some minor changes to the plot, and I'll note which chapters I've changed important plot points in. After I finish editing what I already have, I'm planning on trying to restore a semi-regular update pace, but we'll see about that. ;-P</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>